


Wake Up

by niceasspavus



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6173200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niceasspavus/pseuds/niceasspavus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the return to Haven in the Fade, Lavellan feels cheated. One-shot trash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written for several years, this hasn't been beta'd, and I wrote this in one egg-obsessed afternoon. So feel free to offer corrections/constructive criticism.

_Wake up._

She did.

It was too bright. Her body, too hot. Disoriented. Thirsty. Breathless. Inhaling deeply to clear her head, Lavellan sat up on her elbows. She fought back embarrassment at her soaked underthings, cursing. Unbidden, she recalled his tongue slip against hers, _fenedhis_ , so warm, so wet, tasting of the clean mountain air that filled up her lungs. He’d smelled of her home – woods, tanned leather, campfire – and knew this for another of his manipulations.

She hated him for it. But she held onto this knowledge like a precious treasure.

He’d cupped her face gently at first. Then schemed her hair loose of its strict braids until it fell in a silky black mess. He’d pulled at it a little. She had liked that. She would have to remind him.

He’d released her mouth to take a breath, look her in the eyes, and to dive into the soft hollow behind her ear. He had kissed, sucked, nibbled. She had taken her revenge by pushing him roughly against a building that, she realized, was in reality a burned ruin.

It had felt real enough.

He’d been so in control, so calculated, so incorrigibly cocky before his mastery over the Fade and himself betrayed itself in that soft sound against her mouth. He had tried to pull away. So she’d gripped his shoulder with her fingernails and demanded him back.

 _Elgar’nan_.

Lavellan rolled over onto her front, groaning into pillows softer than she thought she deserved. She kicked off her damp clothes and spit out every curse she had sternly reprimanded the children of her clan from for uttering. She cursed at him for leaving her like his, for knowing he would, for his trick, for her own feelings – she cursed it all. She arched her hips and reached down.

Fen’harel take the bastard.

Forgoing any semblance of romance, her fingers stroked at circled at her slick clit urgently. She knew what she wanted. She wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of less than what she wanted. He’d know when he saw her next. She wanted him to know. Her fingers reached inside and her need took over.

 _Solas teasing her cunt open with his sly fingers_. Her heart beat wildly.

 _Solas laughing breathily against her neck._ Sweat broke out on her forehead.

 _Solas bending to lap at her nipples_. A whimper.

She flipped back onto her back, working at herself, wringing out the pleasure he refused to grant her. Her arm grew sore. She hadn’t felt like this in a long -

A lie. Never.

_Solas above her, slender and muscled, swollen lips curving._

_Solas letting loose a growl as she took hold of –_

_Solas’s cock._ Oh. _Solas’s cock,_ _hard and hot and filling her soaking cunt_.

A moan escaped through Lavellan’s gritted teeth. Her legs trembled. “Bastard, _bastard_ ,” she whispered aloud, throwing her head back as her body filled with heat and her hand lost its rhythm in favour of wild, desperate movements. She cried out. Her cunt throbbed and contracted and ached without him to fill it.

At last, she let her hand fall to her side. Let her legs relax. Let herself breathe. The room was saturated with her heady scent.

Well.

She stretched her protesting muscles. Washed. Dressed. Remembered. Cursed the heat growing again between her legs. Took a resolute breath.

She headed down the stairs. It was time for a talk.


End file.
